Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Return of the Angels
by Errtu
Summary: The angels have returned to Tokyo 3, can NERV hold them off again? or will mankind be destroyed? a combination of revived angels and all new angels could spell doom for the world. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Return of the Angels  
  
Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so dont be surprised if it sucks. If you like it and want more, im considering making it a series, so just hope that i continue it. anyway, enjoy this story. Please note that this fanfic is completely disregarding the events that take place in Death and Rebirth and the destruction of the Rei Ayanami clones. ~Errtu  
  
Forebodings of doom shall creep into the minds of the lost  
  
Chapter 1: A New Development  
  
It was noon on an unusually warm summer day when Shinji Ikari first felt the ground shaking. He stepped away from the phone booth and looked beyond the hills. Something was coming, he knew it had to be something big, but what could it be? Suddenly a huge humanoid looking thing walked around the hill, eyeing Shinji from a distance. It was Satchiel, the 3rd angel! Shinji tried to run, but he was too terrified to move. Satchiel was getting closer, but he still couldn't run. A shadow fell over him as Satchiel's foot dropped toward him.  
  
Shinji woke up with a start. His bed was soaked with sweat and his breathing came in labored gasps. This was the 4th time this week he had experienced dreams of the angels. First his dreams were accurate in their events, all the way to the destruction of the angels, but they gradually became dreams of the destruction of the evangelion and NERV. Shinji got out of his bed and got dressed, he was 18 now and out of high school. The angel threat ended years ago, and these dreams only now began to haunt his nights. He wondered why the dreams began only now, and he also wondered why......... "Yaaaaahooooooooooo!!!!" came Misato's yell from the kitchen as she downed her customary morning beer. He wondered why he still lived with Misato. Asuka had moved out the year before, leaving just him and Misato as it had been before she arrived. He walked into the kitchen to eat his breakfast, making sure to pat Pen-Pen, Misato's pet warm-water penguin, on the back on his way to the table. He and Pen-Pen had become close friends over the last few years, seeing as how Shinji rarely had contact with anyone else. His other friends, Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida came to visit every once in a while, but Shinji was almost never home when they came. He was always at the NERV compound training in case of another angel attack. Shinji ate his toast and headed to the NERV compound, his new security card bouncing the light from the sun into a dark corner of the security checkpoint. In the corner he saw Rei Ayanami, the first child and the pilot of evangelion unit 00.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Ikari" she said, "Commander Ikari has asked that we see him as soon as you got here." Shinji was surprised, he almost never saw his father. He nodded to Rei and they entered the complex. When they reached Gendo Ikari's office, they were surpised to see that he wasnt there. Shinji looked over at Rei and saw a look of confusion cross her face. "Thats odd," he thought, "since when did Rei show her feelings?" Then he remembered that the more recent clones of Rei had been given enhancements that allowed them to experience and reveal emotions. Then Commander Ikari entered the room and walked over to his desk. "Hello Rei, Shinji." Shinji noted how his father said Rei's name first. He and his father had never been close, yet his father had always been very close to Rei. However he also noted that his father called him Shinji. Gendo always referred to him as the pilot of unit 01 if at all. These realizations greatly confused Shinji, but he brushed away those thoughts and focused on the obviously urgent message that his father had. "There has been a problem. Asuka was running a reactivation experiment with her evas new equipment, when we suddenly lost contact. Her eva disappeared of the grid and we lost communication. We need you two to find her and bring her back." "Yes, sir," replied Rei, but Shinji just remained silent, not knowing how to speak to his father. Then Gendo got up and walked out of the room, Rei close behind, leaving Shinji pondering as he had done many times in his life. "Why is it that my life has to be filled with confusion?" he said aloud to himself, needing to hear the words, "why can't I just be like Kensuke and lead a normal life?" Shinji then realized that he was alone, and left the office.  
  
While Shinji and Rei were getting into thir plug suits, Shinji had a question that needed answering. "Rei, do you think the angels have returned?" he asked. "I don't know, but I hope not," she replied. "Maybe it was just a glitch or something," Shinji put in, "we can only hope that is all it is." Somehow the words didn't sound true to Shinji, he felt that there was something terribly wrong.  
  
This is the end of the first chapter, please send me reviews and tell me what you think, as i said its my first fanfic so im not sure how good it is. thanks for reading it though, im planning on adding a chapter every day so check back regularly. 


	2. The Search for Asuka

Chapter 2: The Search for Asuka  
  
Shinji and Rei set out in their evas, with the new prog swords in hand. The new battery technology allowed them internal power for a half hour, rather than the 5 minutes the old systems had. When they arrived at the location of Asuka's disappearance, they noticed another set of footprints, to large to be an eva's. Shinji's fear was then confirmed, as Satchiel stepped around a building. The angels were back.  
  
"What is Satchiel doing here!?" Shinji yelled as he and Rei prepared for combat, "I defeated it years ago!" Then, without warning, Rei's eva was grabbed by a pair of red laser-like whips. Shamshel, the 4th angel, was also there. Rei dropped her prog sword and struggled to get out of the laser whips, her evas armor melting at their touch. Shinji grabbed the sword and charged at Shamshel with both swords arcing in. One sword successfully detached one laser whip from the angel's body, but the other sword, aimed at the angels head, bounced right off. It was then that Shinji was reminded of Satchiel's presence, the hard way. A pump-action laser slammed into the back of Unit 01's head. Shinji shrugged off the pain, Rei's position too important to ignore, and he swung his swords again at Shamshel, detaching the other laser whip, freeing Rei's eva. Shinji then turned his focus to Satchiel, the foe of his first battle ever, and charged. Satchiel then let out a powerful blast that sent Shinji flying backwards over Rei's eva, which was lying still and badly burned. The image of his friend injured lit fires of rage in Shinji's eyes, and he leaped back at Satchiel, right through another blast. One leg went numb, but still he charged in, both swords flailing wildly. Satchiel attempted to block the swords with its arms, only to find that it had no arms left, just shattered bones and exposed veins wildly pouring out blood. Shinji then embedded one sword into Satchiel's S2 organ, shattering it and silencing Satchiel forever. His rage not spent, he hammered away at Satchiel's prone form, smearing his eva with blood and gore. He then ran back to Shamshel, trying to flee due to its lack of weapons, and did the same. Just as Shinji finished off Shamshel, his power cells gave out, all their energy used in the battle, and his eva fell silent.  
  
"Send out a recovery team," said Misato Katsuragi, "we'll continue looking for Asuka later, right now we need them back here safely."  
  
The next morning, Shinji woke up the sounds of Misato's daily routine, again. "When am I gonna decide to........." "Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!"......... "Move out?" he thought to himself. Again he got up, got dressed and went into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. "Why do you look so sad, Shinji?" asked Misato. "We didn't find Asuka, that was the whole point of the mission, and on top of that, the angels are back. I wish this hadn't happened, I don't want to relive what happened 4 years ago." he replied. "There are things you can't control, and some things that you can." Misato simply stated, "now hurry up, you are needed at the compound, we are resuming the search for Asuka now that you are awake."  
  
"Are all the systems running normally?" asked Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, "We need them all running at full power within the hour, the search is resuming." "They are all nominal," replied Maya Ibuki as the door to the room opened and Misato entered. "How are things looking?" she asked. "Everything is ready," replied Ritsuko, "the search will resume as soon as the pilots arrive." "They are getting into their plug suits right now." said Misato, "hows the new equipment looking?" "Just fine, this time we equipped Unit 01 with 2 prog swords, since he did so well with the two last time, and we modified one of Shamshel's laser whips to be used as a weapon by Unit 00," replied Ritsuko. "Good thinking," said Misato, "lets hope those two angels were just some random event and that none of the others will be revived."  
  
Shinji and Rei, getting into their entry plugs, were going through the usual startup procedures. "Why do we have to do this again?" he thought, "I had hoped my piloting days were over." "Shinji, are you ready?" asked Misato from the control room. "I guess," he replied. "Good, all systems are nominal," she said, "eva launch!"  
  
This is the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it, im having a lot of fun writing this fanfic, so it will definitely be turned into a series, anyway, please read and review. 


	3. please understand

I apologize for the delays on my fanfiction, i have not had much time to write or update, it may take some time for me to be able to update the story due to this lack of time. Sorry about that. ~Errtu 


End file.
